


Two birds with one stone

by Alkie



Category: Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius
Genre: Aha, Angst, Gen, Spoilers, a bit out of character, this is out of impulse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkie/pseuds/Alkie
Summary: He was tasked, yet again, to face the intruders from that world. Except, instead of killing their interim leader. Lasswell.The emperor, the man he despises down to the very core, have had change his mind and order him to subdue and capture the katana wielder.





	Two birds with one stone

He was tasked, yet again, to face the intruders from that world. Except, instead of killing their interim leader. Lasswell. 

The emperor, the man he despises down to the very core, have had change his mind and order him to subdue and capture the katana wielder. 

 

Hyoh of the Delta Star would, of course, follow what the ruthless man had wanted. That's one of the steps he has to make. 

He already had thrown everything away. There's no turning back. Even if he...

 

Lasswell took a deep breath. He hid himself behind a giant tree, from all the running he has to do and was currently being pursued by the fourth ranked Order member. Luring Hyoh into the forest as Fina and the others retreated, hopefully Sol would cooperate with them while he's gone. A battle wasn't necessary when the Leopard's objective is clear. Capturing the last bloodline of Hess to avoid the said nation from rising and usurping the tyrant. Declaring their independence once again. 

Not that he's afraid to fight Hyoh, they've been fighting him and he believes that they can beat the blond despite knowing who is behind that helm. It's just that he wanted to see what kind of a man Aldore's Emperor is to the point of pushing Hyoh to this path he's taking?

 

"... How long are you going to hide? That's unlike you, Lasswell." Hyoh spoke, voice sounded deeper than his usual. The Hess royalty frowned before stepping out of the tree's safety. Unsheathing the Purple Lightning and the Crimson Saber out and placed them on the ground. Lasswell raised his hands, icy blue eyes, staring at Hyoh. He then opened his mouth and say. 

"I won't fight. Take me or whatever you wished to do..." he pauses, contemplating to call the other man by his real name but he chooses not to speak it. 

 

Hyoh remained silent for a moment, walking close to the long-haired man while keeping his guard up.

 

"I know you are aware that once the Emperor had his filthy hands on you, you'll never escape him." he eventually said. Slightly sounding concern, The katana wielder noted. 

"I know but it's best for me to know who he really is, right?" replies Lasswell, "and best for you to follow his orders, hitting two birds with one stone." he adds quietly. 

The blond stares, perhaps, glaring at the Hess royalty's face behind his helm. He wants beat him up right now but if the other man said he won't fight. Then he won't. 

 

"You're still a loyal dog." The Delta star stated coldly while taking the weapons off the ground and turned his back. Hyoh begins to walk away. He doesn't have to tie nor order the other to follow him because Lasswell is already walking from behind him. 

A snort would escape the katana wielder, making a sound that resembled a bark before following the Order's Leopard behind. 

 

Lasswell knows he can't change Hyoh's mind, fully knowing that he is the stubborn kid he grew up with. 

He can only watch him, walk down the path of something he, perhaps, never wish taking. Leaving Lasswell behind. 

 

The Hess royalty sighs, eyeing the back of the Order's Delta.   

("You're going away further, you know... Do you still remember that promise you made?")

 

It's no use, Lasswell just have to acquiesced his choice. He had to prepare himself for the worst and hope for the best. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still alive but in still in hiatus. I just want to contribute FFBE fics. I wrote this in tab. Bc my laptop broke, lol. Out of repulse too! So yeah enjoy!


End file.
